LiEat
LiEat ("lie" and "eat" combined) is a story written by Vince. It is based off of the short LiEat video game trilogy by Miwashiba. LiEat centers around con-artist Theobald "Leo" Leonhearts and a newly born dragon named Efina and the two's adventure throughout their world while having to battle the manifestation of people's lies. Volumes *Volume 1: LiEat: The Lie Eating Dragon and the Vermilion Vampire *Volume 2: LiEat: The Lie Eating Dragon and the Lavender Thief *Volume 3: LiEat: The Lie Eating Dragon and the Orange Monster *Volume 4: LiEat: The Lie Eating Dragon and the Violet Phantasm *Volume 5: LiEat: The Lie Eating Dragon and the Azure Dream-Eater *Volume 6: LiEat: The Lie Eating Dragon and the Bronze Dragon Characters Theobald Leonhearts ' *A 23-year-old con-artist. Theo travels the world on his own for years after abandoning his home town though this ended when he found a dragon egg beneath his bed in an inn he was staying at, which hatched and a dragon came out who he named Efina. He goes by many different names in the different locations he goes to, as well as changing his appearance in order to conceal who he really is, making it very difficult to know what he actually looks like. He is called "papa" by Efina due to him being the first person she saw upon hatching and Theo brings her along on his travels, though he insists that she stop calling him that and that he is only bringing her along because he can't leave her all by herself. 'Efina ' *A newly-born dragon. She had imprinted on Theo since he was the first person she saw upon hatching under his bed and is brought along with his travels. Therefore she affectionately calls him "papa" which Theo is anything but happy about and tells her to stop calling him that much to her annoyance. She can manifest people's lies and eat them, an unlikely thing for her species and a very rare one at that. Though being newly born, she has the appearance of a 2-years old little girl and is already capable of speaking and walking, though still having room to learn. 'Carol Deledda *Theo's informant that lives in Vermilion Town and a known acquaintance of his. Carol has known Theo for quite sometime though the exact time and how she met him is currently unknown. Theo's purpose of coming to Vermilion Town was solely to get the information he was seeking from her. Like Theo, she is skilled in martial arts. She has a fondness for cute things and is often seen carrying loveberries with her. She is one of the only known people who can see through Theo's cons. Rosalie Rosemarie *A 19-year-old girl who comes from a rich family. Rosalie ran away from home with her butler, Levin Bloom, because she did not like the kind of lifestyle she had and found it boring. She came to Vermilion Town and eventually settled there, with Levin acting as her guardian. She seems to have as much of a grasp of the town's legend as Carol. She has a great dislike for studying, an obligation Levin has to ensure she does on her scheduled time. Levin Bloom *A 28-year-old humanoid cat. Levin is the butler of the Rosemarie family and serves them loyally. After his mistress Rosalie ran away from home, he followed her to Vermilion Town and eventually decided to watch over as her guardian. He acts as both Rosalie's guardian and tutor, the latter of which Rosalie wishes he would just stop taking up due to her dislike of studying. Levin's favorite past-time is reading the books at the town's library. Keith Rigfire *An 18-year-old who lives in Vermilion Town with his little sister. Keith is the current owner of his family's small restaurant in Vermilion Town after his father passed away 4 years prior. Since then he has been taking care of his sister as both a brother and a father figure to her. Rachel Rigfire *Keith's 9-year-old little sister. She is a sleepy yet friendly girl who likes talking with other people who stop by their family's small restaurant, though usually she stays in her room with her stuffed animals which she loves dearly. Neil Masefield *A captain of the national Dragon Police Force. Neil is actually a hundred-years old and an Immortal Dragon, meaning that no matter how fatal the injuries he sustains, he cannot die. He also acquainted with Theo due to having already known about his cases before and having already met him numerous times in the past. Brett Graves *The vice-captain of Neil's squad in the Dragon Police Force. Brett is a Shadow Dragon who can phase through anything but he has a great distrust of humans and believes humans and dragons cannot coexist without an issue. Category:Vince's Series